Puck is Mr Brightside
by EverFuinn
Summary: Players can get beat at their own game.  One Shot


**Okay, so I was really bored, so I decided to make a one-shot Puckleberry fan fiction. This is usually not the way I write, so please forgive me. I'm really tired and I just needed a creative outlet without having to strain my brain. Thank you! x**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck is Mr. Brightside<strong>

"_I'm coming out of my cage__  
><em>_And I've been doing just fine__  
><em>_Gotta gotta gotta be down__  
><em>_Because I want it all__  
><em>_It started out with a kiss__  
><em>_How did it end up like this__  
><em>_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss"_

One particular summer night, their kisses tasted like heaven and they couldn't get their hands off each other.

As everyone else at the Glee club party at Finn's crib were having fun singing and playing drinking games, Puck and Rachel were kissing hungrily in a corner. It was one of those no-strings-attached kisses, but it still felt so good even without the romantic aspect. After all, why should they commit to each other when spontaneous moments of passion felt much more fun?

Unfortunately for Puck, Rachel's such a tease tonight. Rachel had even steered clear of preppy clothes, and tonight she was wearing a hot red mini dress that emphasises her curves. Her make-up made her look more mature than usual. Puck could smell Rachel's hair, and he felt his system being sent into overdrive. Damn, Rachel looked really _hot _tonight. She carried the naughty and seductive devil look really well.

From afar, a drunken Santana looked really proud of Rachel. After all, her makeover had turned out really well, and it's all thanks to Santana. After constantly being humiliated by Puck, Santana felt that she's had enough. And when she learned that Rachel was hell bent on making Jesse (who's back in town for the summer) regret what he had lost, Santana had the perfect idea.

Vengeance is sweet.

Rachel could feel it; Puck really wants her now. But she's no simpleton, and so she does what good-girls-gone-bad do—she stands up, gets a drink, and prepares to leave while telling everyone that she's got another date. Most of the Glee club members were too drunk to even notice, but it definitely woke Puck up. Suddenly, he was feeling enraged and pissed at the world.

Santana is satisfied. She watches him with a smirk on her face.

"_Now I'm falling asleep__  
><em>_And she's calling a cab__  
><em>_While he's having a smoke__  
><em>_And she's taking a drag__  
><em>_Now they're going to bed__  
><em>_And my stomach is sick__  
><em>_And it's all in my head__  
><em>_But she's touching his—chest__  
><em>_Now, he takes off her dress__  
><em>_Now, let me go"_

Puck walked out of the house furiously right after Rachel left. His fists were clenched tight, and he wanted to take his anger out on someone.

Santana had decided to follow him. When she does, Puck turns angrily to her, probably to yell at her, but Santana had spoken first. "I didn't know you could be _this_ attached to just a girl you kissed," she sneers at Puck.

Puck's fists are shaking, but he managed to calm himself down. "I'm not attached to _her_," he spit the words out as if they left a bad taste in his mouth. "But no one leaves me hanging. _No one_, I'm telling you."

If Santana could smirk even more, she would have. She raised an eyebrow and answered, "Well, I guess someone just did." Upon seeing a bench nearby, she sat on it and started wondering aloud. "I wonder what she's doing with her date now." She then paused to check Puck's reaction. She smiled as she saw the look of rage on Puck's face. "You need to see your face right now," she says with a laugh. "Look at you. You're red all over. And you're now all alone, while Rachel's out there with another guy… And they're probably doing _it_."

With that, Puck's imagination went wild. What if she really was doing it with some other guy? In his mind's eye, Puck saw Rachel making out with another guy, and upon imagining it he wished that he could just kill the guy of his imagination. Puck's head started to throb.

"_I just can't look its killing me__  
><em>_And taking control__  
><em>_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea__  
><em>_Swimming through sick lullabies__  
><em>_Choking on your alibis"_

If life were a computer game, it would say "Mission Successful" for both Rachel and Santana.

Rachel managed to make Jesse feel really sorry during vacation, and along the way she also got a new man who's a college guy.

Santana managed to make Puck feel very pissed about Rachel, but it's been quite a while now… so does this mean that Puck has fallen for Rachel? Puck, who never truly falls in love with any of the girls he's kissed or been with?

In the past few weeks, Puck had found reasons to diss every guy Rachel looks at, stop by Rachel's locker asking bizarre questions, randomly tell her how she great she sounds and that someday she's be a real Broadway star, and invite her over to his place.

Unfortunately for him, Rachel won't even give him a moment.

_"But it's just the price I pay_  
><em>Destiny is calling me<em>  
><em>Open up my eager eyes<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside."<em>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Mr. Brightside" or any of the Glee characters. All rights belong to their respective owners.<p> 


End file.
